Marley
Background Marley is the main character. Not only that but could also be the msot annoying, bratty kid out of the entire neighborhood. Marley is very creative and adventureous. She's got so many problems to sort out, it's uncanny. After the loss of her mother 2 years prior to entering the neighborhood, she lives with her siblings in a small apartment building. Dad wen't out to fight in war and not much is known about what he does. Marley is always leading the kids into trouble no matter where they end up. She is always in fear of Candace finding anything out to avoid major punishments from her. Candace somehow finds out everything anyway. It's also appearent that at times Marley can be very smart and maybe even come clean with honesty, she's always told that honesty is the best policy, even if it's hard to do. Marley loves just hanging out with frinds and just having fun. Appearence Marley stands at 4"10' tall. She has long red hair that waves down her back, her skintone is white as ever and she's got bold freckles. Marley would usually wear a T-shirt and shorts during the summer with slip om sandals. Relationships Candace Candace and Marley are sisters but they don't get along very much through the series. Candace is always taking command over Marley's head with authority all the time. Marley does everything she can think of to annoy Candace and maybe give up one day. Candace can be found to treat Marley a lot stricter then Carly due to her communication with either sister induvisually. Marley can be seen bashing about how mean Candace is behind her back quite often when she gets the chance with her friends. Both sisters have blame in this but Marley gets the consequences everytime. Marley's frsutration goes high when Candace begins to schold her over anything and her attitude gets fierce. She's trying to stand against her but not much helps becuase Candace always knows Marley's weak points so she cant win. If on better terms, the two sisters can also be seen getting along very well in public situations. Like BBQ's and all kinds of events. Marley shows respect to Candace if the request isn't stupid. Candace takes very well care of both twins but has a little extra guidence for Marley to help and discipline when things get out of hand. Marley accepts all consequences by her sister and learns very little to nothing from them. Carly Carly and Marley are idemtical twins but don't be fooled, they have little to nothing in common. They are best friends and help each other all the time when trouble comes around beliving they'll do it together. Carly is always trying to encourage Marley to slow down and don't get out of hand again on some advenrture but very little notice gets to Marley as sge just carelessly jumps in. Sharing the room together isn't that big of a problem for the girls, but they do get annoyed of each other's habbits. Marley never seems to keep the top bunk clean and stashes all the pictures in an album, while Carly snores badly at night with some issues at night. That's what gets them barking at ecah other in the middle of the night to keep things seperated. On another hand, the twins will have those times of doing nothing with eachother. They are partners in life, but they'll go solo sometimes. In these times, it can be seen how different they really are. Maybe even have some debates and fights with eachother that Candace has to intervine to calm them down however that can go out. Tiffany Tiffany is Marley's best friend from the day she moved into the apartments. This friendship is the kind that ends in trouble by some idea coming up or tricks of any kind. Tiffany is equally as bratty as Marley and both of them get the punishment if they needed it. Either together or sepretly, both of these girls just go right back to haivng their own mischief fun. They do everything together as sleepovers, Out burst summer camp and let alone apartment neighbors. Tiffany gives Marley that chance to be a kid, and have fun all their adventures. Marley gives Tiffany that chance to see life as your own playhouse, to experience life to the fullest at a young age. These girls hardly ever fight or disagree because they're so connected by freindship. Although, they will be throwing sarcastic insults towards each other in some moments but nothing harsh or personal. Madison Madison and Marley are great freinds with ecah other but they don't always ike each other. Madison can be seen as a snitch towards Marley's schemes and plans sometimes. Marley gets annoyed easily at her problems as she'd say. Both girls are very smart and they're both there for each other when one needs help. Madison is the friend to be honest and a brat once in awhile when something doesn't go right and maybe even be a jerk towards other kids. Trivia *Marley is the youngest of 4 children. *Naturally supposed to be an only child but was changed to have an older sister in witch Candace was created then more siblings formed *Born on June 23rd 2000 *Named after the creator of the wiki and book series Marley Lowe *As of her own generation, Marley is the youngest of her siblings and cousins on Fathers family *Could possibly have a high functioning case of Autism Category:KIDZ Category:Girls Category:Student at Watercreek Category:Lowe Family Category:Character Category:Primary Character